


Good Padawan

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bit Gag, Bondage, Cock Cage, Cock Warming, Consensual Stockholm syndrome, Dirty Talk, Edging, Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Tape, Sith Qui-Gon Jinn, Vibrator, aka Obi-Wan is well aware it’s happening and he’s okay with it, blindfold, light bonage, male chastity, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Sith Qui-Gon reclaims his Padawan Obi-Wan.This started as plotless sex but now chapter 4 has plot and I don't know what to tell you guys anymore lol





	1. Chapter 1

“Morning my dear Padawan.” Qui-Gon’s voice was deep against Obi-Wan’s ear as strong arms wrapped around his naked waist, large hand splaying across his stomach possessively. 

“Morning Master,” Obi-Wan murmured, eyes trained on his now beardless face in the mirror that was in front of him. 

“I have to admit that I did enjoy your beard dear one, but this is the way I remember you and this the way you will stay.” Qui-Gon’s eyes flashed yellow in the reflective surface making the Jedi in his grasp shudder on reflex. 

“I also wanted to tell you I’m proud of you. You put your cage on all on your own this morning, without a word from me. It seems you’re learning your routine.” Qui-Gon’s lips curled up into a smile as he cupped Obi-Wan’s caged cock that was between his bare, milky, marked up thighs. 

“Thank you, Master,” Obi-Wan relaxed into his Master’s familiar presence even if it was darker than it used to be. 

“Come now Padawan, it’s time for breakfast.” Qui-Gon laced their fingers together and tugged Obi-Wan out of the fresher and into the main living area. A plate of food was already waiting on the table, a single plate and Obi-Wan knew what this meant and what routine Qui-Gon was going to be following that morning. 

“Padawan, open your mouth.” Qui-Gon held up the ball gag from where it had been sitting on the table and Obi-Wan automatically parted his mouth. He bowed his head once the red ball was pushed between his lips allowing Qui-Gon to fasten the strap behind his head. 

“So pretty my dear Padawan,” Qui-Gon crooned as he ran his thumb over Obi-Wan’s spread lips. “Now eyes closed and head down.” 

Obi-Wan did as he was told; falling into his old routine of doing what his Master told him. A soft blindfold was wrapped around his eyes and knotted behind his head as he inhaled through his nose shakily. 

“Come Padawan, keep me warm while I eat.” Qui-Gon crooned as a large hand cupped Obi-Wan’s slender hip and turned him around with ease. 

A large calloused hand cupped Obi-Wan’s ass cheeks, parting them with a bit of force and Obi-Wan moaned around the ball gag as the fat head of the Sith’s cock breached his hole. It was a smooth glide and Obi-Wan reached out blindly until he managed to grab onto the edge of the table as his body shook and adjusted to Qui-Gon’s thick cock that was spearing him open. Obi-Wan moaned when he felt Qui-Gon’s balls pressed against his ass.

“There we go Padawan, be a good cock warmer for me.” Qui-Gon praised as he ran his fingers through Obi-Wan’s short Padawan haircut that he had done personally, the tail was still short but it would grow. 

Obi-Wan shuddered at the feeling of being so open around Qui-Gon’s cock that was seated deep inside of him. He could hear the clinking of forks and knives and soft chewing of Qui-Gon eating his breakfast. Obi-Wan felt his limbs going limp, but he knew he couldn’t move from his place.

“Relax Padawan, you’re so tight around me.” Qui-Gon patted Obi-Wan’s thigh in a soft reprimand. Obi-Wan breathed through his nose and slowly relaxed all his muscles and Qui-Gon patted his thigh again but this time in quiet praise. 

“That’s it Padawan,” Qui-Gon hummed before continuing to eat his breakfast, Obi-Wan closed his eyes underneath the blindfold and focused on the way Qui-Gon felt inside him. It was something he never thought he would feel and he was beginning to crave it. 

“I can feel you thinking Padawan, empty your mind.” Qui-Gon scolded and Obi-Wan let out soft exhale through his nose and did as he was told. 

“Good Padawan, very good.” Qui-Gon crooned as he kissed the back of Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan shuddered at the feather-light touch and his cock jerked against the cage that was tight around it. 

“If you’re good dear one I’ll consider letting you fall asleep suckling my cock tonight,” Qui-Gon promised as he tapped Obi-Wan’s thigh. Obi-Wan flushed and nodded his head in a silent promise he would be good. 

“That’s my Obi-Wan, isn’t this much better than fighting that useless war? You’re my precious Padawan who just needs his Master’s cock to stay serene and pleased.” Qui-Gon sounded pleased and Obi-Wan’s eyes rolled up into his head and let out a muffled moan around the gag. 

“No tightening up Padawan, if I want a fuck hole I’ll tell you.” Qui-Gon sounded amused and kissed Obi-Wan’s neck again seeing a flush appear on the exposed skin. 

“Good Padawan, now stay here as my perfect little cock warmer while I finish some things up,” Qui-Gon stated and Obi-Wan shuddered as he felt the cool touch of a padd rest against his naked spine and let his head dip forward and the world slip away, the only grounding point being the hot, throbbing cock of his Master turned Sith that was resting deep inside of him.


	2. Requested Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiverforesteevee wanted: May I have a sequel to Good Padawan pretty please with a Qui-Gon on top? XD THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE ORIGINAL ahhhh so damn hot! *sizzle* ...What about Jinn tying up and blindfolding Obi and edging him a lot? Jinn's a sith in a sheets, but he's a jedi when it comes to aftercare. Petting and holding when they're done? and lots and lots of praise for being a perfect padawan. Thank you <3 :)

“It feels good doesn’t it Padawan? Being free of that cage?” Qui-Gon crooned gently in Obi-Wan’s ear, making sure the black blindfold was tight around the Jedi’s eyes. 

“Yes Master, thank you.” Obi-Wan knew better than to talk back to his former Master, he had fallen into the headspace of being Qui-Gon’ Padawan again and never seemed to reemerge, which was fine with both of them, things were better this way. 

“That’s my good Padawan, but since it’s been so long since I allowed you an orgasm I’m sure you have all but forgotten how to get there. Do not fret my dear Padawan, I’m here to remind you.” Qui-Gon made sure the cuffs were secure, keeping Obi-Wan’s wrists above his head to the bar that was positioned above the chair he was straddling. Qui-Gon did the same to the Jedi’s ankles that were attached to the front legs of the chair before rising back up, Obi-Wan’s ball gag dangling from his fingers. 

“Open up Padawan of mine,” Qui-Gon traced Obi-Wan’s lips before pushing the ball into place and the strap fastened behind his head. 

“There we go, all trussed up and ready for whatever I decide to do next,” Qui-Gon preened at the utter trust his little Jedi was giving him knowing fully well that Qui-Gon was a Sith now. 

“Let’s start off small, I don’t want to overwhelm you too soon after all.” Qui-Gon knelt in front of the chair, large hand gentle as he caressed Obi-Wan’s length, feeling it perking up in his grasp and with a few more short tugs it was eager and hard. Obi-Wan was already panting behind his ball gag, unused to such touches thanks to the cage, he had been used as the Sith’s pleasure toy for so long now he had all but forgotten what his own felt like. 

Qui-Gon used the body safe bondage tape to keep a small egg-shaped vibrator in place at the top of Obi-Wan’s erection before he switched the toy on and watched as Obi-Wan’s body jerked against his restraints and his cock started to bob and jump. 

“I kept that toy on the lowest setting, we can’t have you coming too fast can we Padawan?” Qui-Gon explained as he dragged his nails down Obi-Wan’s smooth thighs, anger flaring at the sight of scars he had gotten during the war. 

Obi-Wan shook his head, his body abuzz with forgotten pleasure and even with the smallest vibrations on his cock felt like it was amplified by 100. Obi-Wan curled his fingers against the fabric of the cuffs around his wrists as he humped the air in front of him, desperate for some sort of friction on his aching, dripping cock. Obi-Wan let out a muffled moan when the vibrations suddenly stopped and his whole body slumped down. 

“Oh you got close to your orgasm faster than I expected you to, I really have been neglecting you Padawan.” Qui-Gon hummed as he eyed the angry flush that Obi-Wan’s cock was beginning to take. 

“Not to worry Padawan, you’re going to get to that edge at least a few more times tonight,” Qui-Gon promised in a sultry tone of voice that had Obi-Wan shivering with want. With that being said Qui-Gon flipped the toy back on and watched Obi-Wan arch in his restraints, a noise being muffled by his gag. 

“I wish you could see how much your leaking Padawan, you’re making quite the mess actually.” Qui-Gon slowly dragged the tip of his index finger up the underside of Obi-Wan’s cock and over the oozing slit, digging his nail into the wet spot with a hard pressure. Obi-Wan moaned around the gag and thrashed under the new touch that sent electricity down his whole body. 

“Ah, I see that is a bit too much I think.” Qui-Gon chuckled as he shut off the toy again and licked the bit of pre-cum off his own finger, watching as Obi-Wan inhaled deeply through his nose as his body shook with unreleased pleasure. 

“My dear Padawan, you truly look beautiful like this, right on that edge, I can sense the desperation to come radiating off of you in waves,” Qui-Gon commented, not lying as Obi-Wan’s lust and need was full in the Force around the two. 

“You’ve been so good since reuniting with me Padawan of mine, never once trying to escape instead you fell back into my orbit like you never left. I’ll allow you to come tonight if you allow me to place your Padawan braid back into its rightful place.” Qui-Gon eased the spit-slick ball gag from Obi-Wan’s red, swelling lips. 

“Yes Master, please, anything I’ll do anything!” Obi-Wan sobbed out; blindfold becoming damp as Qui-Gon teasingly ran his fingers over his throbbing length. 

“That’s my Padawan,” Qui-Gon smiled, eyes bleeding yellow and he switched the toy back on and sat back on his heels to watch Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan let out a long cry of unfiltered pleasure as his orgasm washed over him with such an intensity that Obi-Wan actually passed out. 

Obi-Wan blinked slowly, the blindfold gone and warmth surrounding him from every angle. A calloused hand was carding through his hair gently and a warm body was pressed to his back.

“There you are my dear Padawan, I was worried you would be unconscious longer than this.” Qui-Gon’s voice was low and husky in Obi-Wan’s ear, hot breath tickling his bare neck.

“What happened?” Obi-Wan rasped out, allowing the Sith to tilt his head back just enough to allow some cool water to slide down his rough throat and wet his chapped lips. 

“You came so hard you passed out dear one, I was quite impressed,” Qui-Gon replied as he floated over a small plate of finger foods that Obi-Wan preferred. Obi-Wan allowed Qui-Gon to prop him up against the mountain of soft pillows that were arranged behind him on the large bed.

“Oh, it had been quite a while I suppose.” Obi-Wan sighed as he parted his lips to allow Qui-Gon to feed him small bites of the food every so often. Qui-Gon may be a Sith now but he was still the same man and thankfully that extended to the Jedi’s aftercare. Obi-Wan could almost pretend his Master didn’t have yellow eyes and his presence in the Force (when he could feel it) was dark. 

“I do enjoy it when you fall unconscious from our lovemaking but that was not something I wish to repeat again. I’ll take better care of your need my beautiful, perfect Padawan.” Qui-Gon promised as he leaned down, dark hair spilling over his shoulders as he pressed their lips together. Obi-Wan mewled at the obvious possession in those words and action and couldn’t help but melt into it. 

“Thank you, Master,” Obi-Wan breathed out when their kiss broke and Qui-Gon fed him another piece of food, still curled around him possessively. 

“Tomorrow will be a break day for both of us, after all, I need to create your braid again.” Qui-Gon mused as he tangled his fingers in his Padawan’s soft hair and chuckled when Obi-Wan flushed and ducked his head. 

“That’s right, tomorrow you will officially be my Padawan again Obi-Wan, my perfect, precious Padawan and no one will take you from me.” Qui-Gon crooned, eyes turning yellow again and Obi-Wan just hid his face in his Master’s chest unable to see the yellow eyes at this moment in time. He just had to trust his gut and the small lingerings of the Force that still spoke to him even past the collar. He would not leave his Master’s side again and if he spent most of his time pampered and loved then it wasn’t something Obi-Wan would give up anytime soon.


	3. Requested Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dork wanted: Oh my god this is almost too hot! I love it! Do you think you could do a chapter where Qui Gon films a holo of him fripping Obi Wan and sends it to the high council and when Obi Wan is being fripped he knows he’s being filmed and what his master is going to do with it?

“Don’t be so shy Padawan of mine, say hello to your precious council.” Qui-Gon crooned into Obi-Wan’s ear as he stared his Sith yellow eyes into the camera set up in front of the chair he was seated on. The Sith tugged at the braid that had been reformed and now resting against Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan moaned behind the bit gag that was in between his mouth and turned his head towards the camera, eyes hazy as Qui-Gon throbbed from his place inside of the Jedi. 

Obi-Wan tugged at the strap around his wrists that was keeping them in front of him. Obi-Wan moaned when Qui-Gon dug his nails into Obi-Wan’s thighs and used that hold to slowly lift the Jedi up off his lap, making it very clear that he was inside of the redhead. Obi-Wan’s head dropped back against Qui-Gon’s as he was impaled back onto the Sith’s cock. Qui-Gon made sure he was open and ready at any point, he was careful not to injure Obi-Wan but this video was to make a point.

Qui-Gon had explained it all to him the day before in between sliding in and out of Obi-Wan’s body, the younger man’s leg draped over the older man’s broad shoulder. Obi-Wan understood, cheeks aflame with the idea of the council seeing him so exposed, but Qui-Gon soothed those fears and Obi-Wan understood as their Force bond rang brightly between them erasing any of Obi-Wan’s hesitations. 

“Do you see how he bends to my will? Even after all this time, he is still my obedient perfect Padawan. I want to thank you for that, but now I’m taking him back permanently. Do you see his Padawan braid? He is my Padawan once more.” Qui-Gon’s voice was clear and strong in Obi-Wan’s ear as he slowly bounced Obi-Wan up and down on his cock, lewd sounds filling the room and the camera’s microphone no doubt catching it. 

Obi-Wan moaned as he twisted at the strap around his wrist, he really wanted to touch Qui-Gon, wanted to ride the older man to his completion like he had done so many time before. He knew better than that and focused his mind on making sure his bouncing cock was not close to spurting cum. Qui-Gon had taken his cage off only for the video and with strict instructions. 

Obi-Wan’s head spun when he felt Qui-Gon’s hand on his cock, he was only allowed to come when Qui-Gon touched him like this. Obi-Wan cried out from behind the gag as his body came to life with pleasure as Qui-Gon pulled his orgasm out of him with ease. He felt his cum hit his own stomach and he breathed heavily through his nose, as he lay slack against Qui-Gon’s larger body behind him. 

“No more pointless battles, no more wars, he’s mine now.” Qui-Gon’s voice was dark and Obi-Wan just knew that the man’s eyes were blazing yellow by this point.

“The camera is off dear Padawan, you did so well for me.” Qui-Gon’s voice was soft a few moments later as hands came up to unhooked the bit gag from Obi-Wan’s slackened lips. 

“Thank you, Master, do you think they will send Anakin and our clones to find us?” Obi-Wan asked, content to just sit on Qui-Gon’s lap with the Sith’s cock inside of him. 

“Oh I have no doubt, then our family will be complete like I promise you.” Qui-Gon hummed as he nuzzled Obi-Wan’s neck and laid biting kisses there as he locked his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist. 

“Thank you, Master,” Obi-Wan smiled as he rested his face against Qui-Gon’s hair and inhaled his Master’s familiar and soothing scent as the two stayed together on the chair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for their comments and idea's, I have a vague idea where this fic is going to go now lol this one is all plot because it has been asked for lol

“They will be here soon Padawan mine,” Qui-Gon spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s back, holding the naked man close. Obi-Wan sagged back against the taller man and sighed in pleasure as the Sith kissed his neck.

“I have missed them, I just hope I can get them to understand what we have here,” Obi-Wan admitted as his eyes fluttering closed as he spoke.

“I’m sure we will manage just fine,” Qui-Gon assured Obi-Wan as he rubbed his hand over Obi-Wan’s sharp hipbones.

“If you’re sure,” Obi-Wan hummed still unsure.

“I am, I made you understand did I not?” Qui-Gon reminded.

“You better not use those tactics on them.” Obi-Wan elbowed Qui-Gon playfully.

“Only for you Padawan mine,” Qui-Gon promised as he turned Obi-Wan’s head to the side for a kiss. Anakin and Ahsoka would be there soon, but for now, Obi-Wan could get lost in the world Qui-Gon had created for them.

~~/~~

Anakin curled and uncurled his fingers around his lightsaber; the dropship was full of tension and silence as they came closer and closer to their target location. Ahsoka was leaning heavily against the side of her chair, eyes trained on Anakin and her own fingers curled tight around her dual lightsaber’s.

The council had somehow gotten a location for where that Sith had taken Obi-Wan and had sent Anakin and Ahsoka on a mission to bring Obi-Wan home.

Anakin had been in a different sector when the news had broken that a new Sith was on the scene and had somehow overpowered and taken Obi-Wan as his prisoner. Anakin just couldn’t wrap his head around it; Obi-Wan was so powerful and fast in battle. It was insane to think someone had overpowered him so easily.

“We’re going to get him back Ahsoka,” Anakin said firmly, breaking the silence as the ship began its final descent.

“Oh I know and I’m going to slice that Sith into pieces while we do it,” Ahsoka said with bloodthirst lacing her words and Anakin couldn’t find it in himself to scold her as his own blood lust was spiking.

“We’ve arrived General,” Their pilot commented, voice muffled by his bucket and Anakin nodded grimly as they all rose to their feet, ready to get Obi-Wan back.

“The location the council managed to pinpoint is that way,” Ahsoka said after inspecting the beacon on the holo-map she was studying before she pointed towards a nearby cave.

“Looks like it branches off into two different directions, Ahsoka, go left and I’ll go right. Stay in contact and message when you find any trace of Obi-Wan.” Anakin decided when they descended into the cave and were faced with a fork in the road.

“Yes, Master.” Ahsoka nodded, determination clear in her eyes and Anakin felt pride surge up for a moment, his Padawan was strong and he was proud.

Anakin kept his saber in his hand as he expanded his senses; this cavern was overflowing with the brightness of the living force. It was not someplace Anakin was expecting a Sith to be hiding out in, least of all keeping Obi-Wan, a Jedi and a war General hid away.

Anakin came to a standstill when he exited the tunnel; somehow he was standing in a grassy field that overlooked a valley, like someplace out of Naboo and some of the more lush planets Anakin had visited over the years. What really caught his attention was the tall man clad in standard Jedi clothes and his long, greying hair pulled back in a half and half style. Something was oddly familiar about him and his presence in the Force, even though it was shrouded with darkness now.

“You’ve grown up well Anakin.” The man turned as he spoke and Anakin felt his lightsaber fall from his fingers in shock.

“Mr. Qui-Gon?” Anakin felt like he was 10 again and back on Tatooine, meeting the older Jedi for the first time.

“Hello Ani,” Qui-Gon smiled, eyes glowing Sith yellow and Anakin jerked back, hand extending towards his fallen saber as he realized Qui-Gon was a Sith now and had taken Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon moved too quickly for Anakin his shocked state and the Young Knight couldn’t bring up his saber in defense. As unconsciousness was imposed over his whole being thanks to a strong Force suggestion, Anakin understood why Obi-Wan was taken so easily and why the Council hadn’t told them anything about the Sith who took him.

~~/~~

Ahsoka exited her own tunnel to an almost identical valley, like the one Anakin had also been lead to. The difference was the quaint house and garden that sat in the middle by a babbling stream.

“It’s so bright in the Force here, I don’t understand how a Sith could be hiding out here.” Ahsoka breathed in deeply, surprised by the fresh air that filled her lungs. When her eyes fell on the sight of Obi-Wan kneeling on a mat in the garden, looking like he was meditating Ahsoka felt relief flow through her whole being.

“Master Obi-Wan!” Ahsoka couldn’t contain her relief as she darted towards the surprisingly beardless Jedi Master and was rewarded with a smile that caused dimples and a tight hug when Obi-Wan caught her without pause.

“Oh, I’m so glad you and the others found your way here okay young one,” Obi-Wan confessed as he pulled back to get a good look at his grand-Padawan.

“Are you okay Master Obi-Wan? We have to get you out of here before that Sith comes back!” Ahsoka tugged at Obi-Wan’s hand, but Obi-Wan was resisting much to her confusion.

“Things here aren’t what they seem young one, why don’t we sit down and have some tea while I explain? Anakin should be joining us soon enough.” Obi-Wan said soothingly.

“Master Obi-Wan, is that a collar around your neck? Is that why you can’t leave?” Ahsoka asked, confusion and angry in her voice.

“No, this is part of the reason why I am staying,” Obi-Wan commented, twirling the braid that hung down over his shoulder.

“Master…Is that a Padawan braid?” Ahsoka asked confusion clear in her eyes.

“Yes, what do you know of how I became a Knight and Anakin’s Master?” Obi-Wan asked as he led her to a small patio where a pot of tea was waiting for them.

“Everyone knows the story! You’re Obi-Wan, the Sith Slayer!” Ahsoka said, pride coloring her words knowing first hand how powerful her grandmaster was.

“I killed Maul because he killed my Master while I was blocked behind blast shields. Qui-Gon Jinn was my Master and I missed him every single day and a part of me felt like it had been destroyed that day. Now that part of me has been restored and I finally feel at peace, I’m free here in a way I’ve never been before.” Obi-Wan explained as he sipped his tea calmly.

“You seem more balanced and you don’t seem as exhausted anymore.” Ahsoka mused and he couldn’t help but clutch Obi-Wan’s hand as she tried to take in what he was telling her.

“Your Master…Did you love him, like Skyguy and Padme love each other?” Ahsoka asked and Obi-Wan tilted his head in thought.

“When I was a Padawan, I had the usual teenhood crush on Qui-Gon and I thought it would fade but it only grew stronger. I didn’t tell him of course, but I love him with my whole being.” Obi-Wan admitted and Ahsoka blinked in awe.

“The code…” Ahsoka started before trailing off unsure.

“Kark the code, it hasn’t been followed since we became war Generals, answering to the Senate. We were peacekeepers, not soldiers. Here I am just a Jedi, here I am Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan said with conviction as he touched his collar and that accessory became clear in Ahsoka’s mind and she felt a flush on her cheeks but kept her mouth shut.

“Well said Padawan mine,” A deep voice rumbled and Ahsoka tensed up at the sudden presence of the dark side of the Force. Obi-Wan tightened his grip on her and that was the only thing that kept her seated.

“How did it go with Ani?” Obi-Wan asked, a smile gracing his face.

“The same with you at first, how is my great-grand-Padawan taking it?” Ahsoka got a full view of the man with Anakin slung over his shoulder. He was older yet handsome and eyes Sith yellow, yet she felt no fear in his presence and Obi-Wan seemed to be relaxed with his appearance.

“You’re Qui-Gon Jinn then, you better take care of Master Obi-Wan or I’ll slice you apart.” Ahsoka threatened.

“I do believe we will get along well Ahsoka Tano.” Qui-Gon gave a booming laugh.

“We better because I’m staying around for a while, just to make sure Master Obi-Wan is really okay.” Ahsoka glared at the suddenly alive and Sith Qui-Gon who just grinned at her like a shark.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Qui-Gon smirked as he set Anakin in an empty chair before lifting Obi-Wan up off his chair before sitting down with Obi-Wan on his lap and arm draped around his waist.

“Oh, ohhh!” Ahsoka murmured in understand and embarrassment when the two shared a kiss and Qui-Gon traced the collar around Obi-Wan’s throat and tugged at the braid.

“Have fun explaining this to Skyguy when he wakes up!” Ahsoka cackled and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes skyward.

“You get to have that conversation Master,” Obi-Wan said firmly and Qui-Gon hummed his agreement as he fiddled with Obi-Wan’s braid and Ahsoka knew there were things she didn’t understand yet, but Obi-Wan was happy and content for once and Ahsoka wasn’t going to ruin that.


End file.
